


Two in one

by Arcaluna



Series: Two centuries late [1]
Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghost Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaluna/pseuds/Arcaluna
Summary: Everything turn to shit one day.You just had to look at those awesome heros, some of them not even 18 yet, who all died in the span of a night, letting friends and familly behin to die of sorrow.Or you can look at us, no one and broken people suddently haunted by those said heros. Yay!And the best?The guy they succeded to seal before dying? He' coming back!And now there is around 34 people who have nothing to do with it (mostly) taken in a war that started before them.Let's just hope that we will survive, okay? Anyway, I need to scream at a ghost...
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Series: Two centuries late [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188467
Kudos: 3





	1. Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god... Another storie! This one more in my confort universe!  
> Quick first chapter to give a foretaste (is that the right expression?)  
> I might no update it often, especially since I have another story awaiting but, it's here!

There was a bright light, piercing through my eyelids.

**Wake up**

I grunt.

**Wake up**

I shift before putting my hands on my ears.

**Wake up**

Oh, come on ! This voice was in my head or something ? I'm an adult ! I don’t need people to tell me what to do !

**Be happy to only have one voice inside your head. Mines were multiple. And you’re acting more like the 17 years old child you are than the adult you want to pass for.**

This is unfair ! This is a low blow ! You're cheating !

**Anyway, wake up. They caught you remember ?**

I shot awake before hissing in pain. Way too much light.

« Well, looks who’s finally deign to come back in the land of the livings ? »

Oh notch… I was fucked…


	2. The dead of the night

The night was suffocating.

I swear, when you're stuck in a cage on the wall of someone throne hall, it can get quite oppressing... And the sounds of the guards armors isn't here to reassure me.

**Bruh, that what you you usually get when you steal from a king**

I mean... You usually end up in the dungeons, not the throne room! 

**It's more threatening. And it shows that you're not afraid.**

Wow, you sound regal...

**You though the crown was just for the show?**

Aren't you like... An anarchist?

**Heh. Not really. I want to destroy the gouvernement to establish the one the people want.**

Wow... Mister is a hero? 

**Nothing good happens to heroes**

You're the living example.

**Living?**

Oh sorry...

**Good night kid**

See ya pink guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time to really start the story now!


	3. New challengers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of point of view!  
> ( I'll usually warn you when it happens)

So... That's the place?

**Of course big guy... Girl... Of course! Ready to kicks some butt ?**

«Frankly? No you literally just appeared in my life like, what? Two weeks ago? A freaking ghost appearing in front of me while I was training with what was his sword before he died! Those monks are some real son of a bitch now that I think about it... Giving me some "ancient hero" 's belongings... They must knew it will happens!»

**At least I stopped you before you sold the discs!**

«But I don't care about those stupid discs! I need to eat! And still, here I am, in front of a castle because you said you sensed someone like you inside of it and that you hope this is your Tubbo or I don't know what shit! If only you had explained me everything, I could maybe get what is going on. But nooooo, you have to be a shitty narrator in more! With no memories of the moment of your death too! »

**Geez, don't get angry like that old lady... You don't have to go in it now!**

It wasn't what you seemed to say one hour ago...

**I get it, I would be pissed too in your situation... Actually, I'm already pissed! And if we're stuck together...**

«And if we're stuck together we have to make it work. Starting with: no screaming at each other!»

**This one is gonna be hard for me**

«Oh shut up»

«Excuse me young girl?»

«Sorry, I wasn't talking to you...»

**The look! You are not hearing the end of this one!**

I'm older, I'm in charge. So no making fun of me now shut up.

**Sorry, not going to work. And you're only four years older! But anyway, about this castle...**

Not now please... And didn't you said I was old a few seconds ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaa I lied.  
> It's gonna start now!

**Author's Note:**

> Guessed who was the voice written in bold?
> 
> English isn't my first language, please tell me my mistakes!


End file.
